1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention relate generally to a receptacle and, more particularly, to a plug receptacle having a heat sink.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 7,625,223, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a connector system with a floating heat sink. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,980,437 and 6,816,376, which are also incorporated by reference in their entireties, describe other types of plug receptacles with heat sinks. U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,134, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a pluggable module and receptacle.